


【临静】夕阳之囚

by Kaede_Killcat



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaede_Killcat/pseuds/Kaede_Killcat
Summary: 这是我写临静以来最最满意的一篇，也是标志着我风格转型的一篇。所以也是被屏蔽后最最最心痛的一篇。
Relationships: Izuo, 临静
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	【临静】夕阳之囚

把笼子打开吧。他说。

反正我们谁也逃不掉。

她最后一次来到池袋时，城市的上空突然被一阵倾盆大雨笼罩。最开始不过是手背上的几滴潮湿，几秒钟后便泼洒如注，犹如毫无预兆嘹亮起来的歌声。她于傍晚抵达，刚刚踏出熟悉的电车车站，便又不得不急急忙忙躲回屋檐下。狂风中飞扬的雨幕打湿她黑裙的下摆，忙乱间高跟鞋踩进了水坑中，积水没过鞋底，短暂地浸湿了脚趾。她挤在躲雨的人群中，屋檐下比肩继踵，空隙间填满湿润的水汽与熙攘的说话声。

那一刻她似乎听到了一声尖锐的哨声，抑或是某种呼唤，迫使她挣扎着想要回过头来。然而转身看去时，人群灰白，络绎不绝，却没有她所熟悉的色彩。暴雨中，西边的天空却仍凝结着一大滩紫灰色与橙红色交织的晚霞，透过几汪模糊的云朵，可以捞起一轮湿淋淋的落日。她透过半透明的屋顶望着雨水中逐渐熄灭的余晖，那天夜幕降临的时候，池袋是如此瑰丽又狼狈。

这个世界上唯一亘古的寂静是喧嚣。在等待雨停的时候，她想起了他说过的话。他的身边围绕着无法停歇的嗡嗡私语，寂静却像温柔的手臂一样环绕过来。

说出这句话的那一年，男人已经完全没法离开轮椅。他甚至无法自行站起，就连器械都没法支撑他在房间里走上几步。同时，就像他一直对她重复的那样，他的双腿开始疼痛。她走进他的房间，空气厚重，没有阳光的味道。她试图拉开窗帘，金白的光线透过那丝缝隙滑落进来时，她听见他的说话声。

“静绪，把窗帘拉上。”

几个月来他的声音一直是这样轻而飘渺，似乎连说话的对象都找不到。他含糊地说了一句，在床上翻了个身，太阳之下他的脸庞苍白消瘦，病态久留不去，深深地嵌在他凹陷的面颊之中。她乖乖合上窗帘，走到他的身边。他依旧保持着蜷缩的姿势，然而即便是这样也睡不安稳：双腿的疼痛无休无止，难以抵抗，如同冰冷的水滴一点点渗透进花岗岩。就算是用最厚的棉被包裹住双腿，也没法抵御那极寒的疼痛。疼痛甚至让他无法维持正常的生活，到最后他不得不选择药||物——装着杜冷丁的药瓶子潜伏在床头的阴影里，太阳一照就反射出暴躁的光。

她很怀疑他是否清醒。这段时间他昏睡的日子比过去任何时候都要多，更别提麻醉剂的致幻作用。然而他在叫她的名字。每一次他吐出这个名字时，她都如坠梦中。多奇怪，明明这才是她的名字。在使用了十多年后，这个名字已经常伴她左右，彻底抹去了她对过去的一切记忆。所有人都这样喊她：静绪，静绪。短促轻柔的三个音节。这是他给她的名字。她为他掖好被角，然后悄无声息地走出去关上门。客厅里的气氛沉默而凝重，那几个人都是他身边的伙伴，空气冰封至临界点，其中一个少年终于忍不住哭了出来。

如果要背负这样的爱，就势必要背负这样的痛苦。男人一样，她也一样，任何人都一样。她在那哭声中静静地靠在墙上，想起他过去的笑容。

【此刻有谁在世上的某处哭，】

【无缘无故地在世上哭，】

【哭我。】

第一次见到男人时她10岁，是某个制药公司火拼倒闭后唯一幸存的试验品。一切结束后她蹲在血污与尸体之间，全身上下无数的骨折让她痛得发起高烧浑身颤抖，然而她依旧睁大眼睛，紧紧攥着手里仅有的武器，然后她听见一阵脚步声。

脚步声生硬平缓，并不像是身体健康的人发出的声音。她再次攥紧那根铁棍，紧盯着房间虚掩的门。她听到那人推开门，然后她看到他。

那年他还年轻，不到30岁。黑色的短发细碎柔软，白皙的脸上眉目秀丽，一双眼睛居然是潋滟的猩红。他穿着黑色的衣服，袖子卷起一截，露出骨骼分明的手腕。他带着一丝微笑在门口扫视一圈，直到看到她时，他的眼睛才微微睁大了。

“真是稀奇，我以为这里不会有幸存者了。”他的声音甜蜜温柔，山泉似的清透微凉，他指了指地上的尸体。“这些都是你干的？”

她点点头，他又看了一眼房间的墙壁。坚不可摧的加厚水泥墙，被某种巨大的力量冲击出一个惨烈的扭曲痕迹。他走上前去用手摸了摸那凹痕，又回过头来，看到她手中已经完全变了形的厚重金属。

“这也是你干的？你怎么做到的？”

她想起来，后来的十多年间，她再也没有看到过男人如此讶然的神色。而10岁的她撩起破烂的实验服袖子，将手臂内侧露给他看。在看到她手臂上的试验品编号和注||射针孔后他点点头，像是松了口气，然后掏出手机拨了个电话说了几句话，接着长舒了一口气，朝她偏了偏头。

“没想到那种试验下居然还能有幸存者，兼容度明明那么低。某种意义上来说，就算是不接受那种药物，你也是半个怪物啦。”他信口说着状似伤人的话，语气里却没有嘲讽或侮辱的意思，然后哼了一声，也靠在了墙上，开始不住喘气，接触到她的眼神时他笑了笑。“走到这里来果然太勉强了啊。抱歉抱歉，我的腿不太好，平常都是坐轮椅的，走也只能稍微走几步。不能跑不能跳，来到这种地方很危险啊，所以我必须要确认没有威胁才行。”

她没有搭腔，只是望着他，全身烧灼的痛楚让血液都逆流了。在低头摆弄了一会儿手机后，男人又抬起头来：“我联系了别人，很快就会有人带你走，去医院治疗之类的，之后的事情我也说不准了，那是你自己的命运。不过，”他微微眯起眼，朝她轻轻笑着。多年以后她也仍然记得男人这个笑容，他的双眼弯出狡黠至极的弧度，眼神却是说不清道不明的浑浊。

“要是你不想的话，那愿不愿意跟我走？”

两个月后她养好了伤，在办理领养手续的地方又见到了他。这一次他坐在了轮椅上，由一个热情洋溢的少年推着。这比她想象得要更快，甚至让她有些恍惚，她走近他。他的双腿松松地垂在轮椅的踏板上。

“医生说你恢复得比一般人要快很多，真是了不起。自我介绍过了吧，还记得我吗？我是折原临也，目前从事情报贩卖的工作，如果以后跟着我的话，多少要了解一些的吧。”他示意她再走近一些，直到他稍稍前倾身子就可以触碰到她的脸颊。

“因为你一直没有名字，所以我就自作主张帮你起了。不用担心，我起名字的水平还是不错的。”

她第一次看到这个名字，是在那份手续必填的表格上。姓氏上随着对方，填着折原二字，名字则是静绪。折原静绪。这是她10岁那年拥有的，生平第一个名字。折原静绪是折原临也28岁时收养的女孩。

他温热的手指贴住她的面颊，指腹轻轻压在她的眼睛上，她不得不合上眼睛，眼前的黑暗中跳动着一片岩浆般的金红。她嗅到他袖口的气味，略微粗糙的手指抚摸过眼睑，一直延伸到眼尾处。

“有些可惜啊，如果我的腿还和以前一样，那天我就可以抱你出来了。”

她依旧闭着眼睛，看不见他脸上的神情，只能努力分辨他语气中的情绪。

“呐我说，你会一直乖乖听我话的对吧？”

他松开手。在她睁眼时，他已经低头开始在表上签字了。她无所事事，于是转过身来，看到身后一面硕大的镜子。光线的折射下，她的眼睛流转出的褐色泛着浅浅的粲金，如同半透明的琥珀。

那仿佛是冗长的万年，然而从下雨到雨停，不过五分钟。因为暴雨停滞的人群机器，短暂的静止后又吱呀转动了起来。他必然会喜欢这一刻。没有什么在生活暂时断裂后又重新连接上的刹那更加迷人，那是人类缩回壳中片刻后，再次向外界迈开脚步的一瞬。尽管雨小了，但还是抽抽搭搭下个不停，推搡着路旁两行树木也抖着枝杈簌簌呜咽。她将外套脱下来裹住头顶，和其他人一样再次迈进雨中。夜幕歌剧舞台一般缓缓升起，霓虹灯点亮了天空的灰烬，画着浓妆的女高中生擦着她的肩膀穿行而过。

她们让她想起了她的校园时代。

折原临也的年龄不足以做她的父亲，态度却又不像兄长。他给予她的，不过是让她能够在学校表格的“监护人”那一栏有一个可以填写的名字。她被他送进学校，插班念完最后两年小学后就进了当地一所普通初中。并不是什么纪律森严的校园环境，老师对学生大多数时候束手无策，拿家庭不正常的学生出气便也是常态，而他们也确实经常是校园问题的罪魁祸首。她恰好在师生关系最紧张的那一年入学。无父无母，只有一个长相秀丽的年轻监护人，风言风语很快四处流窜，而她性格阴郁锐利，并不对此妥协。夹枪带棒的嘲讽很快发展成暴力事件，药||物在她身上仍有残留，一次斗殴中，她一拳将嘲笑她最厉害的男生的下颌骨整个打得粉碎。

理所当然地，他被学校找去，从头至尾她都在一旁看着。那时的折原临也仍然不能跑动，但总算可以脱离一段时间的轮椅，慢慢吞吞地挪上几步。她看着他的身影慢悠悠地在楼梯转角处出现，他的脸上一如既往挂着笑容，在看到那个男生包裹得惨不忍睹的下巴时，又嗤嗤地忍住了笑。她突然觉得，与他们对立的任何人，都在打一场毫无胜算的仗。

很多年后她依旧认定，折原临也是她见过的最强大的男人。当年她站在落满夕阳光晕的办公室里，望着面色铁青的老师、疼得哼哼唧唧的男同学、男同学怒气冲冲的家长，还有微笑着的他。他看上去完全乐在其中，丝毫没有指责她的意思，对老师的呵斥也无动于衷。似乎是隐约听闻他从事危险的职业，老师并不敢多加阻拦，很快他就带着她走出办公室。

从教学楼上俯瞰，黄昏时分的操场空无一人，一颗足球孤零零地滚到光秃秃的球门边。他趴在了栏杆上。

“你还真厉害啊。”

“……因为我生气了。”

“生气了就把人家脸打碎啊。”他装出一副无可奈何的神情，嘴角却仍然翘着。她能回想起那微妙的弧度，那是一种无法参透的弧度。“不觉得女孩子这样做不太好吗？你为什么生气，因为他们说你是我包养的情||妇之类的？”

他轻描淡写甚至兴致盎然，对这一情况了如指掌，尽管她并没有向他提起过。她睁大眼睛看了他几秒，然后说：“不光是因为这个，还因为他们叫我——”

“怪物！”

那声音犹如春日的一道惊雷，响亮得她的心脏差点被震碎。满脸纱布的男生模糊地喊出第二声时，她又听到了风声，或是雨水的声音。那是一阵急促而疯狂的窸窣声，随后她意识到是他转身朝男孩冲了过去。无非是几步之遥，眨眼间他出现在他眼前，嘣地一声，男孩紧贴着被粉刷的苍白的墙壁发出悚然的尖叫，一把小刀被徒手插进了他耳边的墙里。

她从未想过他可以有那样敏捷的姿态或是这么大力气，虽然不过是短短一瞬。凝固的空气中很快响起他紧绷的喘息，几秒钟的爆发换来的负荷强加于他脆弱的双腿，他的呼吸在胸腔中猎猎作响，一时间仿佛垂死之人濒临绝境。她抓住他的手臂不让他摔倒，他则扶住她的肩膀，用力撑了一下，重新站稳时顺手拔出了墙里的小刀。足有三分之一的刀刃没入了白墙，阴影从那道缝隙源源不断地渗入墙砖之间，刀痕刻在涂满一片橘红色暖光的墙壁上。

她看着他的眼睛。暴动短暂，片刻将息，却铺天盖地，让他猩红的双眼几乎有些湿润。骇然的浪潮缓缓退去，纯澈的火焰则以惊人的姿态在那布满砂石瓦砾的陆地上熊熊燃烧。“走吧。”他低声说，收起了小刀，也扶住了她的手臂。他的双膝正在颤抖，让他几乎没法走路，走上几步后他们不得不停下，他仰面靠在墙上，而她站在一边等他。但他眼里的火焰越来越明亮，从未这样旺盛地烧灼着。

那火焰让她第一次对他产生了恐惧，她认出了那种情感。那是她从未在他眼中看到过的情感。

那是刻骨铭心的恨。

他们没有再提起那天的事。可他烧灼的眼睛给了她前所未有的震慑，只要想起来就让她怕得浑身发抖。一直以来他的感情宽宏无际，任何东西都能被容纳吸收，她曾以为他能以某种方式承担情感中的一切，今天才发现那不过是他费尽心思编造的壳，而在这个毫无新意的黄昏，他的壳被他眼里的怒火烧得裂开了一道缝。

那个城市每一天都有着浓烈的黄昏，明明是黎明将尽的时刻，却比任何时候都要声势浩大。没了老师和监护人的管束，她越发肆无忌惮地投身进了校园暴力，从一开始的一对一对阵，逐渐发展到她一个人单挑多人并且多数时候不败下风。暴力是她释放过去一切阴影的缺口，而在某天她气喘吁吁鼻青脸肿地打完架，脚边躺倒了七八号人时，她突然听见了掌声。

她回过头去，看到他坐在墙根阴影处的轮椅上，饶有兴致地拍着手。见她回头，他就停下来，单薄稀落的掌声戛然而止。

“上一次我这么干时，紧接着就被人揍了。”

“我不惊讶，您毕竟不是什么好人。”

“这么说自己的养父还真是过分啊。”男人苦笑了一下，朝她招招手，她就一瘸一拐地走过去，推住他的轮椅。她的脸上仍然火辣辣地疼，连开口说话都龇牙咧嘴，他听见她嘶嘶地吸气声就发笑。

“也只能这样了。怎么样，很开心吧？要不要去学学格斗技什么的，撂倒更多人能更开心哦。”

“撺掇养女和别人打架，也就您干得出来了吧。”

“不要被大众情理中的规定束缚嘛，跟随自己的本性更有趣不是吗。”他的声音和着轮椅吱吱呀呀的转动声，她一边推着他，一边回想起他刚刚看着自己时那种笑容。他仿佛不是看着自己，而是看着什么别的东西，眼神平整得毫无破绽。

她终于明白自己在害怕什么。那天他眼里的恨意与平日任何感情都不同，暴烈彻底，义无反顾。他原来可以那么恨，就好像平日里他挂在嘴边宣扬着的广博爱意，不过是虚假的借口。那个瞬间他的壳裂开了，暴露出了她未曾见过的一切，哪怕只有短短几秒钟。他的恨让她意识到他也不过是有着七情六欲的人类，以及，她对他的过去一无所知。

她试图说些什么来缓解再度蔓延上来的恐惧。想起了什么，她踢了一脚地上的小坑，说：“比起格斗，我果然还是想去染头发。”

“……染头发？”他似乎愕然，沉默两秒后仰起脸来，“是嘛，话说你也到了向家长撒娇想买化妆品的年纪了啊。”

“我没有在撒娇。我是说，染头发很酷，像我这样整天打架的不良少女不是很适合吗。学校里有不少女生都染了头发，很多都很好看啊。栗色茶色很常见，还有粉红色、大红色、蓝色之类的——”

“那你想染什么颜色？顺便说一句，染色很伤头发的哦，要去染的话就做好整天掉头发的心理准备。”

“我的话，前几天隔壁班的藤原染了紫色，感觉挺不错的样子……不，我果然还是想要一个与众不同一点的。”她原以为他会因为这种小孩子言论笑出声来，但意外地没有，“好像还没有人染金色，因为女生都觉得皮肤不够白的话染金色不好看啊。所以，金色怎么样？”

“……金色啊。”

他没有像往常一样长篇大论地发表看法。奇异的沉默萦绕在两人周围，最后他叹了口气。

“嘛，你想染的话我当然不会拦你。这是你自己的选择。”

他一如既往地纵容她，而她明白那并非宠爱，不过是他对所有人类一视同仁的纵容。总有人误以为他会对一些人极为宠爱，那些被他吸引的女人便因此趋之若鹜，渴求他的宠爱如同渴求福音。

然而从第一次面她就隐约明白，折原临也是无法被人依赖的。他无可抗拒的磁场不断地吸引着一些人向他靠近，但她始终不觉得他是值得依赖的对象。他让人觉得不安全。与他相比，任何人都太弱，依赖他的下一秒，就会被他反手推向深渊。那种感觉，就像是他站在悬崖边拥抱别人。不能不顾一切地投入他的怀抱，不能毫无顾忌地向他交付所有，否则就会立刻坠入深渊尸骨无存。

谁都没法真正靠近他。哪怕他身边已然聚集着零星的、愿意追随他的人类，这一点也不会改变。就好像他的腿疾无法医治一样，也没有人能够拯救他。

她想，可能任何人都没法填补那无底的深渊，任何人都不行。他的背后始终是空的。

在到达目的地之前她走进一家酒吧，准备喝杯酒。她将冰块丢进威士忌杯里，想了想，还是找酒保要了一根烟，坐在吧台边点上。蓝色的烟雾从香烟前端垂直攀升，中空的冰块在威士忌里消失，大口玻璃杯的外侧冷凝了无数细小的水珠顺着她的指尖往下滑，液体晃悠悠地倒映着天花板上朦胧的彩灯。

对她而言，酒吧是眼下一切的开端。酒吧让她想起了她第一次来池袋的契机。15岁那年她在学校附近的小酒吧里找了份服务生的兼职，他对此没有反对，现在想想，他似乎从不反对她做任何事情，只要那是她自己做出的选择。

但得知此事时他脸上一秒闪过的，确实是一种相当不悦的神色。她不知道是什么令他不悦，酒吧、摇滚乐、舞池、酒、烟味，还是晃得人头晕的吉他形状的电灯？让他不悦的东西并不多见。她穿着兼职时的工作服，端着托盘四处跑动，给客人们送上酒水食物，他则坐在一张桌子边。

她知道他正看着她。他的眼神仿佛是冰锥。

这时与他隔了几个座位的地方，一个男人趴在吧台上大声嚷嚷起来。

“你们知道嘛！我是东京来的哦，东京！”

他像是喝醉了，声音大得令人侧目，含含糊糊吐字不清，他旁边几个人都纷纷嫌恶地移开了座位。

“哎呀——在这里一喝酒就勾起了乡愁啊，东京是个好地方，真是个好地方呐——”

大城市的人很少出现在武野仓市，因此没几个人相信他。她低下头来擦玻璃杯，期间那个自称东京人的男人依旧含混地大声说着，他说自己来自东京池袋，继而又言辞混乱地诉说自己在什么黑社会里供职的经历，像是真枪火拼，组织贩||毒，武斗派什么的，越听越像是吹牛，但又可笑得有趣，便没人阻拦他。东京人一边大口吞着啤酒，一边继续信口开河。

“……话说，池袋那种地方和这种小城市不同，那里有很多都市传说的……现在还有呐！前几天我看到的哟，没有车灯、通体漆黑的摩托车，明明是摩托车，一发动就发出像马一样的声音，对啦就是马！就像骑在马上一样！被一堆交警追着跑，哎呀那场面还真是壮观啊，网上都有视频的，你们去看……”

黑发的男人低着头喝着酒，明显毫无兴趣。他确实不是对发出马嘶的摩托车感兴趣的人，大概只会认为是以讹传讹。

“……几年前——喔，不不，那是蛮多年前了，那里还有个消息很灵通的情报屋，整个池袋都知道的，是个绝对不能惹的家伙哦。……虽然他后来主要是在新宿活动，但名气在池袋也挺大的。据说有很多人想害他，但最后都被他耍得团团转最后一败涂地惨不忍睹哦，呀，这个其实是秘密来着……”

吵嚷的背景音中，男人晃动着酒杯，百无聊赖地打了个哈欠。

“你问我现在还在吗？那家伙的话，好像几年前就失踪啦。反正都是很久之前的事了，当年我们那儿发生了一场惊天动地的斗殴，好像他就是因为这个失踪的，到现在也没人知道他是死是活……没了这个情报来源，上头的生意比以前难做了不少啊。说起来，那次参与斗殴的，还有一个是池袋打架最强的家伙哦……不对不对，他不是黑社会，他就是打架很厉害而已，整个池袋都找不到比他更厉害的了吧，说不定整个东京都找不到呢！……我没有在吹牛啦，你去看看不就知道了！……嗯？你说他啊，他——”

她没听到那个打架很厉害的人后来怎么样了，因为正好到了她的换班时间。她放下最后一位客人的水果白兰地，抱着托盘跑去了交班室。等她换好自己的衣服出来时，东京男子已经开始滔滔不绝地谈论起一栋名字是英文单词和数字组成的大楼，她走到桌边，发现他已经不再喝酒了。他的表情怪异而呆滞，就像是什么东西脱离了他的身体游走开去，在鲜艳的蓝色电子灯光下，他的脸色竟然有一丝苍白。他眼神茫然地望着酒杯底部最后一点苦涩的液体。

“……临也先生？”

她叫出他的名字。她发现自己又开始恐惧。男人死灰似的面庞，犹如墓地中厚重石板下压着的死尸。

但他依旧立刻抬起头来。他的脸上此刻笼罩了一层能剧面具般的冷静，那是绝对的、无可抗拒的冷静，反而让她意识到那种冷静的虚假。在那种冷静背后，什么东西正在惊涛骇浪中坍塌，正在激烈地撞击他数年如一日维持的壳。她通过本能理解着他，却永远不敢发问——那势必不是她能够面对的东西。

她只是重新推住他轮椅的把手。“我们回去吧？”她的声音好似受了惊的雏鸟，他的目光追随着她，但他正在寻找什么别的东西。他一直在她身上寻找着什么别的东西。

“呐，”他叫了她一声，得到回应之后说，“我们去一趟东京，怎么样？”

他从不曾提议出门旅行，更何况他的双腿并不支持这样的长途旅行，但她没有反对。她对他绝对顺从，这是他想要的。她与其他围绕在他身边的人唯一的不同，就是男人似乎想要更加完整地掌控她。

“好，我们去东京吧。”她说，“去东京哪里？”

他们已经走在了武野仓市的夜色中。在这座蕴含丰富矿藏的城市，甚至连夜风中都夹杂着矿山的气味，深吸一口气，便能嗅到风中夹杂的、万千人类所依存的命脉的气味。他不属于这里。他不属于这个充满依附矿石生存的人类的城市，但他会否认这一点：只要有人类，他就属于那里。

“池袋。”他轻柔的话语打断了她的思考，比起回答她，他更像是在自言自语。“我出生在池袋哦，我没告诉过你吗。”

他发出了一阵笑声。在她听来，那是无比刺骨的嘲笑。整整一夜，她的耳畔都环绕着这样的笑声。

【此刻有谁在夜里的某处笑，】

【无缘无故地在夜里笑，】

【笑我。】

故乡即牢笼。

就是因为它存在，才使得人们无法回去。回到故乡后，唯一面对的，可能只不过是残留的回忆幻化的利刃，追忆不过是踩着利刃行走的过程，每走一步，利刃就会将你捅穿。你在这里出生，一刀；你在这里行走，又一刀；你在这里和人争吵，又一刀；你在这里大笑，一刀；你在这里哭泣，又一刀；你在这里爱过，你在这里恨过……你逃离这里。你终于回头，可回忆的利刃无边无际地绽开花束，回忆让你想死。

只要逃离了，你就不能回到这里，永远不能。只要你回到这里，你就能看到变化的轨迹。城市在行走，在持续自我更新，因此也在持续抛弃。你带着过去的记忆回到这里，便看到了它所抛弃的一切。你因为被城市抛弃而疼痛，可那不过是你一个人的疼痛，徒劳的疼痛。

在从武野仓市到池袋的路上，她模糊地感知到了这种疼痛。男人瘦削的脊背对着她，她望着他的背影，盘算着他到底需要多久才能准备好面对故乡的一切。有人追随他，意图透过他看到更多的风景，然而此时此刻他在回头。没人帮得了他。他已经和故乡互相背弃太久。

那是她第一次见到名为池袋的城市。与多年后一样，她与男人抵达那里时，同样正值池袋的黄昏。她第一眼看见这个夕阳中的城市，便遗忘了一切。那是与武野仓市完全不同的黄昏，在这个黄昏下，是已经赶在夜色之前点亮的万千灯火。灯光从街道两旁的店铺拔地而起，从下往上汇聚至鳞次栉比的高楼顶部，再从那无可比拟的高度飞向远方。在它们奔赴轨迹的上方，是交织着紫红色与橙色的天空，太阳已经落下了，天空泛着最后一丝艳丽的灰。

她站在城市的入口，唯一能做的不过是仰望它的身姿，瞻仰这座由涌动的亿万分子汇聚出的金碧辉煌的宫殿。它慷慨闪烁的光芒，让她想起迷雾大海之中屹立着的、波澜壮阔的岛屿。她第一眼望见的池袋，美得就像另一个世界，而这个世界是男人的故乡。那一刻她与生俱来的困惑终于得到解答：毫无疑问，他属于这个城市，哪怕城市抛弃了他，他也抛弃了城市。他属于这里，属于这个繁华的、无数人类穿行而过的世界。他所热爱的一切都在这里，它们汇聚、撞击、融合、避让、瓦解、升高、坠落、倒退、延伸、爆炸、轮回……它们无休止无休止无休止地转动，迎接着任何背弃故乡的人们。她深深地吸气，甚至不敢回头，生怕他看到自己眼中的泪水。

那么，这个城市里是否有着可以他背后空缺的存在呢？任何人扑进他怀里，都能看到深渊。他们在预定好的宾馆下榻，柜台后的女人看着他们的眼神暧昧不明，比武野仓市的人们更甚。在将行李放下后他开口了。

“我一个人去这附近转转。”

“一个人吗？”她吃了一惊，摆弄衣服的手也停下了。“一个人的话不方便吧。”

“虽然轮椅是有点不方便，但这里毕竟是我呆过的地方。”

“这么晚了可以吗？”

折原临也看着她笑了：“倒不如说，这座城市的夜晚我更熟悉吧。你就乖乖呆着这里，听话。明天我可以带你去我以前的高中看看。”

他对能够诱惑她的东西心知肚明。她对这个城市的兴趣太大了，与他相连接的部分尤甚，然而他强迫她呆在原地，忍耐住自己喷薄的兴趣，在房间里等他回来。宾馆房间的门掩盖了吱呀的轮椅声，她伸开四肢躺在床上，闭上眼就能看到池袋街头炫目的夜景。

几个小时里她焦灼得无法合眼，直到半夜才迷迷糊糊睡去，睡到一半又突然惊醒。四周漆黑一片，她摸出手机，发现是凌晨快四点钟。然而房间里空无一人，根本没有他回来过的痕迹。她再也睡不着，睁着眼一直躺着，隔着窗帘看到天空的黑暗慢慢退去，天亮伴着朦胧的晨曦，还有逐渐密集的鸟叫。

然后她听到脚步声。

她几乎是一跃而起，正好撞见他从门外进来。他的模样狼狈得惊人：衣服皱成一团，头发也乱糟糟地翘着，脸颊上带着一片浅浅的青紫，嘴角也破了。但在此之间，惊骇已经让她没法开口。她确确实实听到了他的脚步声——那是比她任何时候听到的都要轻快许多的脚步声。他的轮椅不见了。

她知道这么多年来他的腿伤一直没法痊愈，限制了他活动的方式。虽然并非完全没法站立或行走，但短短几步路就已经是极限，而眼下距离他出门到现在已经将近十个小时。她惊恐地张着嘴。

“……轮椅呢？”

“丢了。”

她以为他在开玩笑。带着一丝苦笑回答后，他靠在门上砰地关上它，然后一边大口喘气，一边控制不住地顺着门板往下滑，最终坐在了地上。他的双腿在痉挛，他将手放在大腿上，放声大笑了起来。

有那么一会儿她只能呆呆地站在那里，看着他倚着门发出疯狂的笑声。他的壳再次开裂，汹涌的内核奔腾而出，从他的笑声中爆裂开来。他一直哈哈大笑，甚至因为笑得太厉害不得不垂下头捂着胸口，哪怕是笑不动了也没法停下。但最终他止住了笑声，呼呼喘息着朝她摆摆手。她回过神，赶紧跑过去把他扶起来。他一手架在她的肩膀上，终于勉勉强强站起身，她的手臂贴着他起伏的后背。在靠近他的时候，她嗅到了他身上一股奇怪的、淡淡的腥味。

“……等等等等，轻一点，我背上有点小伤，有点小伤哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

他中断了她的困惑。他又一次止不住地笑，靠在她身上笑得弯下身子全身打颤。他就像是疯了似的，咯咯狂笑着被她拽着按在床上。她说，我去帮你倒杯水，刚想转身就被他一把拽住手腕。他将她狠狠往下一拖，几乎让她跪在了地毯上，吃痛的同时他的手猛地握住了她的脖子。

“临也……先生？”

他显然并不是失去理智想要掐死她。他的手指只是轻轻碰在她的脖子上脉搏跳动的位置。他笑得没力气了，细细的轻笑断续地飘落，接着，他又一次喊出她的名字。

虽然他一直用这个来称呼她，但事实上那并不算是她的名字。她张大眼睛，望着男人脸上的神情。狂乱的笑容还未退去，他的双眼就像那个黄昏一样微微潮湿，暴戾的恨意又一次席卷而来，同时混杂的却是她从未见过的某种情愫。

——爱吗。

她脑海中陡然跳出绝不可能的答案。她看着他用另一只手捂住脸，低下头去不停地喃喃自语着念叨起那个名字——她突然想起，他似乎从未叫过他亲自给予自己的真名。

“……小静，小静，小静……小静，小静啊，小静……”

快走到公寓楼下时，她站在潮湿的夜幕中，点起了一根烟。

抽烟和酒吧一样令他不悦。虽然没有明确阻止她，但他仍然表示抽烟并不是什么好习惯。她一边听着，一边将才抽了半支的烟掐灭在烟灰缸里。

“为什么？因为抽烟对身体不好吗？”

“因为会上瘾。”

“……说到底还是因为对身体不好嘛，上瘾什么的，就会一直抽不是吗。”

“不，我所说的不是尼古丁的危害啊肺癌之类的。我所说的香烟的危害，就是‘上瘾’而已。”他伸出手来，在她反应过来之前，取走了她衬衣口袋里的烟盒；她那天还穿着酒吧侍应生的衣服，黑色的V领马甲包裹出她腰部的形状，“任何让人上瘾的东西都很棘手。”

但是，人类可以对任何东西上瘾，比如恋物癖患者，可以给出他们迷恋某样东西的无数理由。他应该明白的，上瘾是人类的生活常态之一。因为是人类的常态，他应当尊重它，虽然他没有。

她站在楼下，飞快地抽完了一支烟。在她把烟头丢进垃圾桶转身上楼的时候，雨又下起来了，她的高跟鞋依旧有一点潮湿。雨声涨潮似的沸腾了起来，她在地址上写明的门牌号前站定，按响了门铃。

因为一直等候着她的到来，在第二声电子音响起来时，门就打开了。开门的男人有着一头墨绿色的短发，发尾翘起，穿着白大褂，戴着眼镜。他同样步入了中年，岁月在他脸上留下了不可忽视的痕迹。

“您就是岸谷医生吧？”

“没错，是我。”他朝她笑笑，他的笑容很温和，他侧开身，“进来吧。”

她进门，脱掉鞋子。在她好奇地环顾着公寓装修精致的客厅时，她知道对方也同样在打量着她。岸谷新罗的目光里没有审视，甚至也没有好奇，他只是想要记住她的相貌那样打量着她。她想起来，除了那个骑着能发出马嘶的黑摩托的无头妖精，这个人对世界上的任何事物都毫无兴趣。

“虽然我知道你，但我们是头一次见面吧。你的名字是？”

“静绪。”她说，“折原静绪。”

和其他任何相关的人一样，他也立刻意识到了这个名字的特殊意义，他哦了一声，朝她点了点头。

“就像我在电话里说的，今晚你就在我这里过夜吧，可以睡在客房。塞尔提还没有结束工作，大概一会儿才能到家。”他依旧看着她。她的头发有些长了，但她依旧将头发染成了浅金色。她穿着黑色的外套、连衣裙和高跟鞋，指甲则涂成红色。他又说：“按照计划，葬礼是明天举行。”

“我知道了。”她在对方的示意下脱掉了外套，抚摸着沾着水汽的发尾。“雨下的真大。”

“需要喝点热茶吗？”

在房屋的主人给她沏茶时，她看到了茶几上放着的照片，是高中时期的相簿，很显然是为了葬礼准备的。她蓦然一阵着迷，就像是对香烟在吮吸中被燃尽着迷一样。在烟灰色的迷恋中，她俯下身来，看着摊开的那一页上嵌满的照片。

她第一眼就看到了他。无可否认地，他一直是相貌出众的存在。照片上的他比现在的自己都要年轻，没有了岁月和伤病的侵蚀，那明亮的年轻与俊美，宛若倒映在浮着花瓣的湖水之中的明月。他倚在校园天台的栏杆上，双腿健康完好，脸上依旧带着那副不以为然的微笑。在他身边，一位是年轻时的医生，另一位是梳着背头、把校服扣子扣得整整齐齐的黑发少年，她还没有见过。还有。

她的目光久久地停留在了那张面孔上。她首先想到的，是他染了金发的年龄，和自己一样都是14岁。

他被另外两个人硬是隔到了照片的另一端，但他看上去依旧怒气冲冲，嘴角用力向下绷着，是四个人中唯一一个没有笑着的。他最为高挑，抱着双臂，紧紧攥着衣服。他的五官轮廓分明，眼神暴戾又漠然，但毫无疑问，他也是俊美的。那是隐藏在炽热的怒气之下的、容易被忽略的美。事实上她并未料到他年轻时也能如此俊朗，因为在那人的高中相簿里，他所有的照片脸上都被马克笔涂得乌黑一团。

“很稀奇吧？”

岸谷的声音唤醒了她，她抬起头来。医生将盛着茶杯的托盘放在茶几上。“每次看到那些照片时我就在想，当初介绍他们俩认识的我，就像是无意间下了一道诅咒一样。”

他将冒着热气的一杯茶递给她。

“这两个人啊，那几年过的都不错呢。临也那家伙，只要想通了一些事情，就会过得更加自得其乐吧。池袋对他有着太多束缚，在陌生的地方如果他能过得更好，我一点也不惊讶。只要他肯努力一下，理解他的、愿意靠近他的人，肯定还是有的，这家伙毕竟不是个绝对冷酷无情的人啊——当然，也从来不是什么好人就是了。”

“放弃双腿的复健，这也是他会做出来的事情。不过，又跑又跳的能力对他而言也不是必须的，他无非是要更加谨慎一点，不要给人逮个正着，还要找到一些能帮着跑腿的帮手……这对他来说都不是难事。有了成长，他找到了更好的生活也说不定。”

“啊啊，这样两边不是都很好吗。这边很安稳，那边很快活。就这样，永远不再相见，永远抛弃过去的一切孽缘，各自获得自己想要的新生活，这是两个人都希望的事情吧？”

“所以我才说很稀奇啊……真是的，这两个家伙。”

他也端着茶杯，慢慢踱着步子走到茶几边，低着头看向摊开的相簿。相片上的四个人并肩站着。

“我是不知道他又是通过什么灵通的渠道，知道静雄心脏出了问题的消息的……明明隔了那么远，两人多少年老死不相往来，一听到这个消息，他居然立刻跑回来了。”

他没有看她，而是将她丢在身后。他让她静静地沉入那一片崩塌之中。

“都是假象吧……不，这样说太小瞧他了。不是假象，只是，没那么坚固而已。故乡的枷锁已经消失，宿敌的牵绊也没有了；认识了新的同伴，打开了新的事业，找到了新的可以执著和奋斗的目标，一切都好起来了吧？确实是这样。他可以过得更幸福，他现在也可以选择过得更幸福了。只不过，仅仅只需要一个名字，就能让这一切化为泡影。”

“所以临也恨他啊。”

“只需要一个名字，就可以立刻将他打回原形。再次崩溃了吧？他亲手铸造的一切。他一定特别恨。”

“平和岛静雄，是他回到池袋的唯一理由。”

“唯一成立的理由。”

心脏衰竭。

在他又一次从池袋回来后，带来了一份病历。她原以为这是他在东京看医生的病历，翻开后却看到这这样的诊断，把她吓了一跳。她慌慌张张跑到他的主治医生那里去，得知他的心脏并没有出任何问题，放下心后她又困惑起来，却也不敢向他发问。

最后几年他刻意营造出一种不规则的频率，隔三差五地往池袋跑。有时候一个月能去三次，有时候一年也不会去一次。她并不次次跟他去，在他不在身边时，她有时会和别人一起聊天。早在几年前她就得知他的腿无法正常跑跳的原因是因为精神障碍，但头一次，她从别人口中得知了他过去的宿敌。不知为什么，其他人都或多或少知道的对象，他却从未对她提起过。

但就算是这样，她也只是知道了那个人的名字罢了。

平和岛静雄。

他是谁，他做过什么，他是怎样的人，其他的都一概不知了。很长一段时间里，这个男人不过是那一长串发音留给她的某种模糊的影像，类似于过去看过的、现在早已遗忘的电影镜头。在这种完全茫然的状态下，她又一次跟随他来到池袋。

她已经对池袋有一些熟悉了。之前她还来过一两次，已经去看过了他以前的学校和生活区域。来良高中的学生大都穿着水蓝的校服，如果是在三月抵达，便能看到樱花树孕育出的漫天粉白。在学校之后是城市的其他部分，比如猫头鹰雕像，女仆咖啡馆，Sunshine60大楼。她一个人在这个城市四处转悠，能走上一天，直到天黑了才回到住处。在她闲逛的时候，他都无影无踪。他明确叮嘱过她，不要试图调查他去了哪里，也无需担心他。每一次她回到宾馆的房间，都只有那次之后新买的轮椅孤零零地等着她。池袋仿佛一剂良方，可以让他摆脱轮椅走上好几个小时。

在她决定违反他命令跟踪他的那一天，她觉得自己像是从子宫里再一次被分娩出的孩子。违抗他的命令，对她而言是一个全新的冒险。在他出门后五分钟，她跳下床，开始尾随他。她紧张地控制着自己的脚步声，却仍然数次因为自己内心的激动而把脚步踩得过响。他一定知道，但他装作没听见，因为一切都已经无关紧要了：他连自己隐藏多年的内心都可以面对了。她跟随着他，走了大概二十分钟，来到一片普通的公寓区。他很快转弯、找到那栋他要进入的公寓、上楼。她随后便站在楼下。

等待他重新出现时她忍不住幻想着自己这时候闯进门去的场景。那根本不可能发生，而且十分滑稽，让她忍不住发笑。她也不生气。没人会生气。折原临也没有背叛任何人，除了他自己。她坐在公寓的楼下，望着眼前的人来来往往，他们偶尔朝这个坐在公寓楼下长达几个小时的陌生少女投来好奇的眼神。这场等待绝不无聊，她用尽所有的想象与回忆装扮它。她一直等到天黑。

她再一次听见了脚步声。

他下楼的姿势还是有些僵硬，并且走得很慢，双腿有些不受控制，每挪动一下他都要喘口气。她躲在暗处，看着他困难地一步步挪下楼，在他差点一脚踩空时他的身后伸出一只手，抓住了他的手臂。他转过身去，握住了那只手的手腕，然后滑向手指轻轻一拽。他将他拽到自己面前，迫使他低下头来。然后他亲吻他。

那并不是发生在她眼前的第一个吻，但她望着他们，感觉就像是以前来池袋时，白天在美术博物馆里观赏油画。她不记得具体的情形，因为光线太暗，两人的面容模糊不清。她只记得他黑色的衣领，还有那只拽着他手臂的、从一截白衬衫袖口露出来的男人的右手。她不知道他们什么时候分开，只是过了一会儿听到他开口：“我说你差不多也该戒烟了吧。”

回应他的是打火机的咔擦一声，火光亮了一下，接着就变成她很熟悉的一点橘色，然后是一阵咳嗽声。“你这该死的怪物。”她听见他又骂了一句。

“闭嘴。”对方哑着嗓子回敬他，“我应该说过很多次，叫你别来池袋了吧！快点给我瘸着腿滚回你的城市去，死跳蚤。”

“别说的像你现在还能随随便便像以前那样杀了我一样。”

“怎么，你现在能逃得掉吗？要来试试看吗。”

“就算变成这样，你的暴力也还是那么不讲理啊，”他像是叹了口气，却又细细地笑了起来，“小静。”

他念出这个名字的语气，让她一瞬间意识到，他对说出这个名字是有多熟练。他的声音在刹那间打破了她心底定时炸弹似的、承载着困惑的沙漏，她模糊多年的困惑变成一阵细雨消失在泥土里，突然间她像是明白了一切。一股恍然大悟的情绪在她心理犹疑地升起，在她沉浸在这种突然的情绪中时，他们走下楼，一边走，他身后的男人一边不耐烦地说了一句烦死了。

他们在楼下站定，他靠着墙，减少双腿需要支撑的重心。站在他身边的男人比他高挑，背影修长纤细，一口一口吞吐着烟雾。他们这样沉默着站了一会儿，他又说：“我们这样见面的机会没多少了吧？”

“没多少了。时间不多了。”

“跟你说一声，我上次来，把你的病例拿走了。”这话惹得抽烟的男人狠狠啧了一声，“真糟糕啊。这几年间非但没有好转，还在不断恶化对吗，你的心脏。”

“……你废话太多了，那种事情怎样都好。”

“唔，对我来说是没什么影响啦。反而很好啊，因为我现在可不像以前那样能面对小静你的力量了，小静你不能再追着我打那是再好不过的了。”在昏暗的灯光下，他的手指搭住了他的脖子。那是脉搏跳动的位置。“病例里怎么说来着？啊，因为多年的暴力习惯持续增加心脏的负担，终于导致心脏不堪重负逐渐衰竭……怎么听都像是在搞笑啊。明明还有力量，却被心脏封印住了，想过会有今天吗小静？”

他凑上去，吻住那块埋藏着脉搏频率的皮肤。

“说老实话，你胆子还是挺大的诶。不能使用力量了，池袋多少被你修理过的人会来找你报仇？我还以为你会赶紧搬走呢，让你弟弟帮你个忙不难吧？这个地方也不算安静，完全不适合心脏病患者调养。你还真是一如既往地自寻死路啊，只可惜你现在是真的会死哦。”

“这个已经不关你事了吧！”

“说的也是。”

他的语气里陡然浮现出一丝怨愤。他松开了他，摊开手。

“小静的一切，从很早以前开始，就已经完全与我无关了。”

就像是要力图证明这一言论，他转过身往回走。她看见男人指间的光点最后闪了闪，接着就熄灭了。阴影覆盖着他的面庞，他突然又叫住他。

“……临也！”

他又回过头来。对方的表情忽明忽暗，他顿了一下，最终只是恶声恶气地朝他低吼：“以后，不许再来池袋了！”

可他还会再来的。她站在阴影处想。只要他还在这里，他就还会回来。折原临也发出讽刺的轻笑，没有回答他，只是再次转身。他的身影慢慢悠悠，渐渐消失在浓重的夜色里。她看着那个男人依旧站在楼下，片刻之后他蹲下身去，一言不发地蜷缩在角落里。她走近后就听见他隐忍着的喘息，就像是在强撑着压制住体内的痛楚。她弯下腰来。

“您还好吗？”

平和岛静雄被吓了一跳，抬起头来。他显然没想到这里居然还有别人。他没有站起来，只是仰着脸看着她。她终于看清了他的脸。或许在每一次重回池袋的路上，这张面孔都是折原临也挥之不去的梦魇，融合了他的迷恋和恨。他疑惑地看着她，他的脸不自然地消瘦，眼神倦怠，眼睛下面有深深的阴影。这是一张疾病中的脸，然而疾病也无法抹去他脸上那丝无可比拟的锐利。他眨了眨眼睛。

“你是谁？我们认识吗？”

不，他们毫不相识，可她又已经认识他很多年了。他没指望她的回答，低头又点起一根烟；他的身上烟味很重，明显烟瘾很大抽烟很凶。他在墙根边坐下来，打火机和路灯的光笼罩着他的金发，他夹着烟的手指一直在轻微地颤抖和抽搐，另一只手撑着地面，手指深深地抠进地上的水泥里，将坚硬的混凝土捏出扭曲的形状。在他仰头吐出烟雾的时候，她看到他灯光下的双眼，哪怕因为疾病而滞涩，他的眼睛也依旧像晶莹的琥珀。

——怪物！

她再一次想起了那猩红澄澈的、令她恐惧的火焰。

回到宾馆后，男人正靠在床上玩手机。“你去哪里了？”他漫不经心地问她，没有责怪的意味，甚至有些漠不关心。

“在楼下随便转转。”她说。

撒谎毫无意义。最后几个月里他在清醒时跟她谈起那个晚上她对他的违抗，只是理所当然地笑着。“我能预见到你的这个选择。”他的声音因为疾病和麻醉剂变得越发轻柔，“你没有意识到吗？在你选择违抗我的瞬间，你就脱离了你过去的身份，还有我过去给你设置的一切存在意义。”

“那你不生气吗？”她问。他笑了。

“我从不因为人类的任何选择生气。”他说，“十二年前我将你带回来，是因为你身上残留着怪物的后遗症，但你其实一直是人类。更何况，到最后我已经不需要那些意义了。”

“作为代替品的意义吗？”

空气凝固一秒，然后男人前倾身子，就像收养她那一天一样，他瘦骨嶙峋的手指又一次抚上她的眼睛，迫使她合上双眼。

“不是代替品，静绪。那算不上代替品，事实上，也没有那样的代替品。”

“那只是我的幻觉罢了。”

“很愚蠢吧，直到这个时候，直到他死后我才能够承认……与他对等的代替品，是不存在的。”

-

33岁那年，他摇着轮椅，停在池袋电车站出口，看到夕阳下宽厚仁慈的故乡向他伸出双臂，不计前嫌地拥抱他。

那是毫无变化的喧嚣。就好像他从未离开过这里，就好像他还穿着漆黑的毛领外套在高楼的屋顶边缘迎着夜风行走跳跃，就好像他还穿着红衬衫黑外套站在高中校园的教学楼栏杆后隔着樱花树与一方少年遥遥相对。城市一成不变，哪怕他已经离开多年。

他感到羞耻。池袋永不停息地前进，仿佛浩瀚宇宙中的星球。它的毫无变化和它的宽厚一样，都让他感到羞耻。无疑，城市并不在乎他。无论是他的离去还是回归，它都冷眼旁观——它的宽厚不过是它的冷酷。他的故乡睁着一双仁慈而冷漠的眼睛，望着他。

……啊啊，何必呢。

他心中无声的诘问吐着讽刺的信子，他抬起头来，在身旁的少女竭力压抑着的哽咽呼吸中，看着熟悉的天空中飘浮的火烧云。与武野仓市山顶上壮美纯澈的夕阳不同，池袋的夕阳肮脏如初，被噪音、尾气和夜幕下的华灯污染得看不清原始的模样。

和旅途中一样，他再一次听到了自己亲手缔造的一切垮塌的声音。

“说起来，那次参与斗殴的，还有一个是池袋打架最强的家伙哦。”

“嗯？你说他啊。他——”

“他现在，好像快死了哦。”

往事的阴影梦魇一般，刹那间席卷而来，压得他无法呼吸。

轮椅的吱呀声戛然而止。晚风裹着夜幕中的流光辗转不定，他仰起头来，注视着眼前的建筑。

它已经被修补完毕，时隔八年，修补的地方也逐渐看不出痕迹。而八年之前，他曾在这栋大楼里点燃了触发机关后释放的瓦斯，让整栋建筑在一声巨响中炸得粉碎。

这一切都如此可笑，他简直想下一秒就赶紧逃离这一切，然而他做不到。他对眼下的一切无能为力，包括他自己，而这种无能为力也避无可避。他被迫回到这里，停留在终章奏响的地方，让自己最不愿回想起的一切又一次被揭开检阅。被束缚是一种幸福，他忽然想。被什么东西束缚住，可以大喊着“放开我！”，这毫无疑问是一种幸福。因为现在，根本没有任何东西束缚着他。这不是枷锁，这是他的选择。

他的手从轮椅的扶手上滑下，紧紧地掐住大腿。疼痛提醒着他双腿的完好无缺，他开始觉得恶心想吐。

即便是被修复完善，大楼也依旧废弃，变成繁华城市中一片人烟稀少的凄凉地。他将轮椅摇得近了一些，更加近距离地看着原本被炸碎的地方。那里的颜色要略浅一些。他想起了那场瓦斯爆炸，还有从火光中跳出的男人。呕吐感滔天泛滥，他死死攥着轮椅扶手，咬住牙。

“从那种地方出来都一点事没有……快死了什么的，怎么可能——”

他自言自语的话音突然停住了。

……大概十年前一个七月的晚上，他们一场例行公事的厮杀追逐停留在一堵爬满花藤的墙边。石墙上攀附着密密匝匝的蔷薇花，纤细的茎，带着锯齿的叶，溽暑的晚风将原本清爽的花香焖得熟烂，香气变得湿热浓郁，带着热气腾腾的辛辣的甜。他矮身钻过花丛，顺手扯弯几根花枝，在他紧随其后追来的瞬间松开手。柔韧的藤蔓立刻弹到他脸上，他转头，刚巧看到他抹着脸从里面钻出来，被带刺的花藤割到的脸颊毫发无伤，反倒是粉紫色的花瓣和淡黄色的花粉被抛出，兜了他一头一脸。

“放过我吧，这里已经不是池袋了诶。”

平和岛静雄不停地掸着头发上和肩上的蔷薇，听了这话忙乱地抬头横了他一眼。他们追打了一下午，一直跑出池袋的范围，任谁都觉得疲倦。他拈掉一片花瓣，将它丢在地上，回头准备离开。

“吵死了！以后不许再来池袋了！”

让折原临也莫名恼火起来的是，他将自己从落花中解脱出来的动作很小心，尽管那些植物丝绒已经脱离了根基养分，等待它们的只有枯萎。他对待花瓣的毫无意义的温柔，让他感到恼怒。怪物与月亮，猛虎与蔷薇，那一刻他真想找到一片无底的花海，淹死他。

“喂。”

“又干什么！”

他并未再回头，像是不想与他再扯上关系似的，背对着他吼道。他望着他的背影，他的肩头还黏着一片花瓣，狎昵地贴着白衬衫。别靠近他！他在心里朝着那片花瓣吼回去。不许，靠近他！……

他张开嘴。在温柔的夜风中，他的声音就像他的背影一样，与十年前重合了。

“看着我。”

他看到那个身影微微一顿，随即，在他转过身来之前，他先侧过脸来。于是有什么东西对着他发出了一声召唤，就像是打了个呼哨：他必须要做什么，必须要做点什么……回应他，他的转身。他的肺叶发出澎湃的抽噎，膝盖在融化，脑浆在沸腾。他筛糠般快活地发起抖来。

他站起来，一脚踢开了轮椅。

他相信他们彼此的容貌经过七年的磨损，与存留在彼此心中的印象都大不相同。折原临也费了点力气让自己的双腿听话，站稳，然后才细细地打量着对方。他的脸憔悴得出乎他的想象，苍白显现出病态，嘴唇泛出一种神秘的紫色，整个人被一股无形的肮脏雾气所笼罩。他还咬着烟，没穿着酒保服，而是披着一件普通的外套。他不知道自己是不是也显现出了同样的憔悴，平和岛静雄隔着几步距离看着他，对于他毫无预兆的出现，他唯一的反应就是稍稍睁大了一下眼睛。

“你这是怎么回事。”他看着他睁大的有些凹陷的眼睛问。

“我还想问你呢。”他将烟从嘴边取下，伸手指了指歪在一边的轮椅，“那是什么？”

他这才觉得双腿抽了筋一样地疼，可是他紧接着就再次把它们忽略了。无论过了多少年，他都是这样，永远出乎自己的意料，脱离自己的判断。对于他的归来，他竟然毫不吃惊。一切挣扎都没有必要了，这是命中注定的事，不然他就不会在五年前的废墟中，遇见那个眼睛和他那么相似的小女孩。他从未向神祗屈服的内心几乎要跪伏在地，但紧接着，他的脚步声就阻拦了他的屈服。他迈开步子，朝他走过来。

“我说，你怎么在这里？”

迟来的疑问间，他已经在他面前站定，他闻到他衣服上散不去的香烟味道。或许，他的思维陡然疯狂转动起来，他还可以再走近一些，再靠近一些。他站在那里，仿佛自始至终，他都在等他回来。他的脑海中闪回着他朝他走来的身影，如诗句般纤长模糊：

【此刻有谁在世上的某处走，】

【无缘无故地在世上走，】

【走向我。】

他终于朝他迈开一大步，然后猛地将他推到一旁那片在爆炸中幸存下来的墙上，用力堵住他的嘴唇。

性||爱之中他觉得自己产生了某种错觉，比如原本一成不变的城市喧嚣突然变成一阵花腔女高音唱出的咏叹调，比如他脚下已经淌了一点液体和血液的地板变成了一滩沼泽，乌云在天花板上汇拢，大雨倾盆而下，闪电劈中了立在墙角的衣柜。他听到雷声阵阵，几乎让他快聋了，但紧接着他就发现那是他怀中的躯体内发出的、轰隆激烈的巨响。

“怎么回事？”他暂停主导这场激烈的厮磨，握着对方性||器的手滑到他的胸口。在衬衣包裹着的胸膛下，传来一阵重得惊人的鼓点，那是他的心脏正在撞击他的胸膛，以及他覆盖在胸口的手掌。他用手紧贴着那可怕的暴动，又一次被他身体的异变所震撼，他抚摸上那块位置。他的心脏疯狂地跳动，简直随时可能将他的胸骨撞碎，一路跳到屋外去。“这是什么？”

平和岛静雄有点意外地咳了一声。“心脏。”他说，拿不准是不是该取笑他。

他的双腿正盘在他的腰间，在他解释了自己双腿的异变后，他毫无怨言地答应采取主动，按着他的肩膀坐下去，然后熟练地上下动作起腰。一切都和过去一样，他们过去也玩过这样的游戏，只是现在他们不得不这样了。他头一次因为自己的双腿感到羞耻，但紧接着，对方紧紧抓住了他后背的衣服，紧贴着他额头的面颊上沾满了冷汗。

“我可不记得你以前心脏跳得这么快。”他若有所思地看向他，尽管他们身处一片黑暗之中，“你听，我离它这么远都能听到声音。”

他用手掌摩挲着那块区域，那下面咚咚作响，他怀中的男人顿时发出一声闷哼，指甲掐进了他的背。他被掐痛了，作为报复，他把他往下一按，让性||器尽可能深地陷入他的体内。

“你做什么啊，这样很痛诶。”

“……这是我要说的。”

他们一边竭尽全力疯狂地做||爱，一边尽量保持理智争吵。他收回了放在他胸口的手，再次把他紧紧抱在怀中。身体相互贴上的瞬间，对方发出兽类的哀鸣，咬住他的肩膀，他干脆将手伸进他的衣服，指甲将背部抓得鲜血淋漓。疼痛让他们变得凶残，比以前还要粗暴，他嗅着空气里蔓延开来的鲜血气味和那股熟悉的腥味，胸口在被重击：他的心脏暴虐地跳着，甚至开始撞击他的胸口。

这显然让对方不舒服。心脏跳动的频率和幅度都十分惊人，让他终于一再地发出呻||吟，他抓伤他的背，又将衣服揉成一团堵住那些血流不止的伤口。他的腿一直在痛，现在背上也开始刺痛，但疼痛激起了性||欲，他闭着眼睛，却也无法掩盖自己越发兴奋的事实，他的性||器又在他体内涨大了一圈。

“我一回来你就要从背后把我挖穿吗……”

“你、闭嘴……唔嗯……混蛋，不许再……啊啊！”他又仰起头来，“已经、够了……”

他总是在这种最为煽情的关头说一些煽情的话，就像是还不能控制好彩笔的孩子手腕一抖，不小心将颜色涂到了边框外面。对他而言，这或许和他的怒气差不多，是彻底背叛他意志的存在，是身体的自行选择。折原临也从那种激媚的语言中找到了一丝心理上的快||感：这么多年来，只要他们在一起做||爱，对方的身体就一直背叛他的意志，选择和他亲近。这让自己不顾一切回到家乡的行为变得没那么耻辱，没错。他于是畅快起来，最后一次抱紧他，在他的心脏轰炸出的、蔓延到自己全身的鼓动中，将两个人一起推向高||潮，他的精||液溅到了他的衣服上。

他们睁着眼睛，彼此冷静了一下，理智便慢慢回来了。他拧开床头的灯，看着他从床头柜中摸索出药瓶，胡乱吞下几片药。

“解释一下？”

平和岛静雄咽下药片看着他，脸上浮现出扭曲的笑容：“该解释的人是你吧。你为什么又跑到池袋来了！”

“解释了你的问题就解释了我的。”折原临也指着他心脏的位置。金发的男人顺着他手指的方向低下头，沉默了一会儿后嗤地笑出来，又重新倒回床上。他将药瓶扔到空中，再伸手接住，差点把它捏扁了。 

“心脏的问题而已，大概一两年前的事情吧。”他波澜不惊地说着，就像是在说别人的故事，“新罗的意思是，我每次一发火使用力量都在给心脏负担，久而久之就……啊烦死了，他说了一堆我都不懂，总之，我再不好好控制自己的力量，会死得更快。”他将药瓶丢回了抽屉。

“会死？”

“是啊。不过，也不算什么，只是比别人早一点死掉而已。力量还在的，但是顾及到心脏，已经连收债的工作都很难做下去了。治也治不好，除非换个心脏什么的，怎么可能啦那种事……”他埋怨地笑起来，眉宇之间竟然又展露出高中时期无意间在他面前流露过的男孩才有的单纯，让他感到窒息。在他终于成功让自己跪在床上，双臂撑在他身体两侧时他问，“所以，你到底回来干什么的。”

但他只是俯下身来。“我们再来一次吧。”他近乎冷淡地说着，然后亲吻他，然而在与他对视时，他不得不赶紧闭上眼睛。他眉眼之间的那丝纯真泛着清澈的白光，和他眼睛里的琥珀色一样，是一场噩梦。他在这噩梦之中一直和他纠缠到天色发亮，临走之前甚至做不到最后抚摸他精疲力尽的眼角。直到他梦游一样地走回宾馆，在腿疼与背上火辣辣的刺痛中朝着少女放声大笑时，他才意识到，男人很快就会死去的事实，带给了自己多大的打击。

在她在床上裹起被子时，外面的雨声响亮得就像是要冲进门内。雨声太大，迫使她睁着眼睛躺了很久，翻来覆去难以入睡。她想起男人自从第一次从池袋回到武野仓市以后，便时不时处于这样的状态，但最后的几个月里他睡得非常多。杜冷丁的剂量越变越大，在律师到来的那个下午，她不得不把他的药瓶暂时藏起来。被迫的清醒让他表情阴沉，律师坐在他对面，向他谈起立遗嘱的事情。

这是她和其他几个人共同商议的。当年阻止他站起来的精神障碍一度消退，在他几乎要恢复成以前的模样时突然又剧烈复发，不仅将他再次禁锢在了轮椅上，连带他身体的其他功能也趋于衰弱。他们想知道他最后的打算，比如他愿不愿意回到家乡去，或是资产分配，等等问题。这并不是冷酷的举措，医生明确地告诉他他的身体状况，建议他开始考虑之后的一切。

但他拒绝立遗嘱。倒不如说，这个决定让他非常恼火。那个下午他恢复了年轻时最鼎盛的讽刺姿态，将来访者驱逐出门。她进门时他正坐在轮椅上，对着落地窗外的景色出神。

“很多年以前，我曾经通过网络组织过自杀集||会。”听到她进来，他就开口，“我组织过好几次，因此有幸观察过很多企图自杀的人。他们当中的一部分会写下遗书，大多是为了痛斥身边的人，责怪使他们将自己逼上死亡的绝路，自杀变成他们的唯一选择。但事实上，真正对死亡抱有热爱与期望、有勇气去死的人少之又少，大多数人不过是用自杀来掩盖他们的软弱，而那些遗书就是他们软弱的证据。那是一种炫耀。”

“炫耀？”

“啊啊，那种劈头盖脸的痛斥，真是可爱啊。像是，因为同学都欺负我，老师父母都不理解我，我才去死的；或是，谁都不在乎我，我还是去死好了，这样的心态。抱着‘地球没了我也会转动吧’这种心理去自杀，内心却期待着看到自己死后‘地球停止转动’的场景。在决定去死前，一笔一划写下那些指责：都是因为你们我才会死的，因此后悔吧！自责吧！就是想看到这样的场景。很可惜，为了让父母朋友悔恨而去自杀，死后不就看不到了吗。已经决定去死了，却对生者的世界仍抱有期待，这是不行的哦。”

她看着他。他望着落地窗外的楼宇街道和远方的薄云，脸上的微笑多年来如出一辙。

“立遗嘱也是一样的。都快要死掉了，还对着没有自己的世界指指点点，不是很讨厌吗。确实，死亡随时有可能发生，但是死亡是每个人类的必经之路，因此也是人类的一部分。如果你们还把我视为人类，就要去接纳它。我的死亡也不过是我作为人类的本性中不可控的一部分。死亡随时会到来，我随时有可能死，这是作为人类应该庆祝的事情，因为不可预测性就是人类的精髓啊。”

多年来，做任何事情，他都抱有直面死亡的觉悟。对于自己的消亡，他显然无所畏惧。死亡随时随地会到来，无法感知，无法预料，如同心血来潮的庆典。他早已克服了对这个已知结局的恐惧。

但是，死亡依然牢牢地攫着他，不允许他通过这种无畏得以逃脱消亡之灾。死亡的灾祸依然击垮了他，让他甚至选择通过麻醉剂来逃避这一切。这是最后一桩他所极度痛恨的事。

平和岛静雄死去那一年，是他们重逢的七年后。在目睹他死去之前，折原临也已经和他玩了七年的游戏。他认定那不过是游戏。“我们来打赌，”他拖着日渐康复的双腿看着他，两人刚刚在地板上拼了命地扭打，说不清是为了什么，可能只是为了缅怀旧日时光。“赌你能不能活到40岁。如果你活过40岁，我就再也不来池袋了。”

他说这话时房间里停电了，因此他们不得不暂停，开始翻箱倒柜地找蜡烛，最后在衣柜的角落里找到半截过了期的，好不容易将它点着，陈腐的蜡味染白了房间的气息。“少胡说八道。”平和岛静雄骂了一句，尽管他声音中最后一丝硬度也已退却。他翻过身来，借着烛火点燃一支烟，随后咬着烟，爱抚着两人坚挺的下||身，等待他的进入。他的心脏源源不断地震颤出剧痛，让他随时随地都有可能陷入昏迷，在他向他抱怨心脏的不舒服时，对方取过蜡烛，将滚烫的烛泪滴到他的胸口上。

“你说，等你死后把你解剖一下，会不会发现你的心脏碎成了几片？”

八年间的很多时候，他们都在这样胡言乱语。最后的那些日子，是他们联起手来共建一座醉生梦死的温柔乡的日子，是他们一起苦苦等待死亡降临的日子。除了蜡烛，他们还玩别的东西，比如香烟，美国精神燃烧的末端把床单烫得全是洞。他们也在暂停歇息的时候倒上酒，对着窗外的霓虹灯自斟自酌，然后他掀起衣服，给他看腹部陈年的伤疤。他伸手去抚摸，接着试图将烟头往上面按，被他一把按住手，两人顺势又滚到一处亲吻。那早已是脱离了性||爱范畴的举动，而更像是两个戏耍玩闹的孩童。他们越这样打闹不休，就越觉得离坟墓更近。

“你知道吗，大概十年以前，我收养了一个女孩子。”

“收养？”

“嗯，作为监护人的那种。”

他说这话时正把玩着他的手指。这双手曾经蕴含神话英雄般的力量，就像武野仓市周围的山脉中埋藏着乌黑的煤矿。而现在它们正温驯地蛰伏在他的掌心之中，尽管如此，他还是有种错觉，似乎他还会一拳挥过来，像多年以前那样，将自己打得双手骨折。如今他回想起那天的对决，就像回想起一出戏。他们是演员，同时也是观众。

平和岛静雄仰面躺在地板上，听了这话就叼着烟笑：“收养？你是想作为父亲之类的，再把别人的生活弄得一团糟吗。”

“别这样啊，我只是想找个能天天给我推轮椅的孩子，虽然我身边也有别的人就是了。”

“你现在不是走路走得挺顺畅的吗。”

“这倒是，我这几年都把医生吓到了。估计再过几年，我就能像以前那样又跑又跳了吧。”

“你果然还是个跳蚤。”他把烟掐掉，咳了两声后侧过身来望着他，“你准备继续吗？还是继续这样废话。我昨天买了布丁放在冰箱里，帮我拿来。”

他说着毫不相干的话对他指手画脚，这一切已经持续很多年，他也会对他做同样的事。有时他们相互服从，有时又毫无意义地反抗对方，引发新一轮的争吵，扭打，但最后总是在性||爱中归位，如同河流在大海的怀抱中找到归宿。这种纠缠没有任何逻辑和理由，他从地板上站起来，决定这一次选择服从。他熟门熟路地穿过门厅，走到厨房里，取出他喜欢的布丁，顺手又给自己拿了一罐咖啡，那是他上次告诉他要放在那里的。

在合上冰箱门时，他无意间扫了一眼他厨房的窗户，发现窗沿上溢满了金红。那是池袋傍晚的落日融化出的余晖，它浓烈成一股液体，从窗户的缝隙里像糖浆一样渗进来，招揽一大片密密麻麻的影子。他走到窗边，透过窗户，望着夕阳下的城市。

夕阳总是无处不在。突然之间，他回想起了在养女的学校里，将小刀插进男孩耳边的墙壁里的那个傍晚。几乎是在一瞬间，时隔八年，他又一次被那彻骨的、清澈燃烧的恨意击中。他像是突然从一个漫长的梦中惊醒，意识到自己双腿趋于正常，再过几年就可以像二十岁那样拔足飞奔，在屋顶的边缘跳动，而他的两手分别捏着布丁和咖啡。时光并没有磨去他惊人的头脑，但此刻他陷入了一种可怕的迷茫，有些弄不清时间和方向。他觉得自己又回到了二十年前，和情人在床上厮磨几小时之后，赤着脚下床给自己拿一罐冻啤酒。或者，可能要更早，他回到了十六岁那年，第一次见到对方的时候，他屈着一条腿坐在唯一的朋友身边，目睹着那个金发的少年举起操场上的球门横扫千军后毫发无损，他转过身时他就鼓起掌来，单薄零星的掌声跨越时空，让他看到十四岁时打完架的折原静绪伤痕累累，一瘸一拐地在夕阳下走向自己。

“……小静？”他压制住自己内心喷薄的惶恐，朝着客厅里喊道，“话说，今天是几号？”

无人应答。他的声音穿过了一条没有尽头的隧道，消失在了奔赴终点的旅途之中。

“小静？你睡着了吗？”

他仿佛站在冰冷的激流之中，因为寒意和恐惧浑身发抖。他拿着布丁和咖啡，逃出了被夕阳浸透的厨房，回到了他们总是搂抱着的卧室。他看到男人依旧躺在地上，四肢没有移动的痕迹，他的眼睛睁着。

“小……静？”

河水刹那间冻结，他的血液轰地冲上了大脑，他跌跌撞撞地走近他，低下头来。在他注视着他的几分钟内，他没有眨眼睛，只是保持着那副可笑的睡姿。他蹲下来，丢掉咖啡罐，将湿淋淋的手指贴向他颈部的脉搏。

那里没有任何震动。

他将手指压在那里两分钟，然后移动上太阳穴，然后是手腕，最后是胸口。所有可以察觉到生命起伏的地方，都安静得像一座坟。

没有脉搏。

他死了。

他过人的智慧、他惊人的敏锐、他无双的大脑……他身上所有负责思考的齿轮都疯狂地转动起来，企图消化这一事实。他丧失了那个下午的记忆，直到在最后一刻才突然回忆了起来：他将布丁也丢在地上，然后靠在了墙上，歪过头。

“……我被愚弄了。”他这样自言自语道。

在得知他很快就会死去后他幻想过无数他死去的时刻。这些幻想骑着战马架着战车，举着长矛擂着战鼓，狂风过境一般入侵了他的生命，让他无法安歇，他总在想他会怎样死去。是在心脏的剧痛中抽搐到死，还是因为无力挣扎而静静呆着，或者死在他怀里，身上满是烟草和精||液的气味，指甲缝里嵌着自己背后被挖破的肌理。他的手从他的指间滑落，他琥珀般的双眼在他的注视下闭合，他的嘴唇无声地开合着，带着笑容发出最后一声对他的咒骂。他甚至可以在高潮的瞬间死去，让情||欲和死神发动一场战争，看谁能够带走他更多的灵魂。但无论如何，这必须是他生命的一部分。他的死亡，他的死亡！

但他却死于一个他没有看着他的时刻。在他死去的时候，他还在厨房里，因为一滩夕阳沉浸在过去与现在交汇的支点。这八年来他几乎每时每刻都在臆想他的死亡，除了刚刚的那几分钟，而他恰巧在这几分钟内死去。他又一次感受到了命运对他灭顶的嘲弄，这份嘲弄在那年的对决发生后出现，在他收养了那个女孩后更是肆无忌惮，提醒着他这一切都是命中注定。

他真是个怪物。哪怕是他的死亡，都能够完全脱离他的掌控。他的死干净利落地将他剔除在外。他的死与他完全无关。他倚着墙慢慢坐下来，注视着他永远沉睡的躯壳。

“……继续没说完的话。我在28岁的时候，收养了一个女孩。”

“她是我有次工作的附带品，本来我并没有这个打算。但是她在药的影响下，有了一种超出常人的力量。我看到她在墙上弄出来的痕迹，惨不忍睹，还有被她拧弯的铁棍……”

“一开始我并没有注意它她的眼睛，直到第二次见到她，才发现她的眼睛和你那么像。那时我想，真是糟糕啊，但是，这只是巧合吧。不，应该说，正是那双眼睛才让我决定不改变主意，把她收养。我对她说，她必须听我的话，服从我的一切命令，不许反抗。她这样做了。”

“很可爱吧？她有着一定的力量，却任凭我摆布。她是个单纯的人类，我不费任何心思就可以轻易掌控她。收养并企图控制她，是我的一个实验，是自我挑战。我就像是掌控着另一个你一样，小静。”

“她被学校里的人喊做怪物时，我只当这是一个意外。那里没人见过真正的怪物，对吧小静？我从不干涉她的选择，她需要执行我给她的命令，但我从来不管束她，也并不引导她的生活。她是人类。和你不一样，她终归是人类。我尊重她的一切选择，并且很期待，在没有监护人的管教下，她到底能成长为怎样的人类。”

“这不是我的失策。我没有做错任何事情。但是，她还是越来越像你。她在学校和人打架时我还在想，她没有你那么强大，每次都被揍得伤痕累累，而且人一多就会输。但后来她要染头发。很多女生都染头发，很多颜色，可她偏偏要染金发……然后呢，她又去找兼职。我认为她会去咖啡厅甜品店这样的地方，女生不是都去那里吗，结果她居然去了酒吧当服务生。她在酒吧里，穿着酒保服，她还学会了抽烟，她穿着酒保服，在我面前抽烟……”

他无法遗忘那个瞬间。在染着金发的少女穿着白衬衫、黑色的女式马甲和黑色短裙在自己面前咬着烟的时候，他从未这样清晰地看到了他的影子。没有人推动这一切，这完完全全是她在完全不知情的情况下自发的选择，他意识到这一点的时候，无力感便永远地占据了他的心脏：如果这是他刻意打造的，一切都还有挽回的余地，可这一切都是偶然。

他无能为力。

“……所以，不觉得很不公平吗。我自始至终都被你的幻影牢牢牵制，而你却连死在我面前都做不到。”

他站起身来，觉得双腿强健有力，仿佛一瞬间真正回归了年轻时的敏捷。他依旧望着他睁着的眼睛，然后摸出手机，拨打了多年未曾联系的、自己唯一的朋友的电话。

他又一次走在了池袋的街头。

后来，在他的弥留之际，他不仅重获了当日下午一直残缺的记忆，还一并想起了自己走在这条无比熟悉的大街上时的心情。给好友打完电话后他突然变得很轻松，就像是他的死亡不过是一个微不足道的插曲，他的心快活又茫然，似乎记不起发生了什么，他觉得自己明天还会再来这里，而男人会抽着烟在家里等着他。走到一处时，他的手机响了，他接起来。

“您在哪里？”

熟悉的、轻柔又有些疏离的声线，属于那个被命运胁迫与男人相似的少女。他环顾四周，发现自己即将走到来良高中。时值春日，沿途的樱花树上开满了娇嫩的粉白碎花，他报出位置后很快挂断电话，一阵风忽然吹起，卷着一大片铺天盖地的樱花瓣四散飞扬。

早在他们还在来神念书时，学校就经常被那棵老樱花树开的花覆盖。他的视线被遮挡，因此他将手挡在眼前，不让花瓣迷了眼睛。风停后他才放下手，在花瓣失去助力缓缓飘落时，他透过那层层叠叠的花雾，看到了他的背影。

八年来与他见面时，他已经很少穿着酒保服了。然而此时此刻，他的背影却和数年前一样，裹在那棱角分明的布料之中。他看到他盛年时期挺拔的脊背，微微弯曲着的双臂裹在衬衣的袖子里，双手插在裤子口袋里。他的双腿笔直修长，让他整个人都惊人的高挑，而他凌厉的身影则是身体健康的征兆。

“……你怎么又在这里了？”

他在发问后才想起来，两人隔了那么远，他不可能听到自己的话。而他依然困惑着，因为他的公寓离这里不算很近，他是怎么做到也出现在这里的？难道是一起和自己走过来的吗？只能是这样了。他一直在自己身边，但他没有发觉。真是件傻事。

他总觉得自己好像忘了什么重要的事，但此刻一切都不重要了。他眨眨眼睛，背影还在，于是他迈开步子飞跑起来，跑得和少年时期一样轻捷迅疾。

“喂我说，小静！”

他确定这个距离他已经能听到自己的声音了，但他仍然没有回头。在他喊出第二第三声但他依旧没有回头的时候，他开始感到惶恐了。他好像没法靠近他。无论跑了多久，他都离他这么远。奔跑让他忘记了自己双腿的最后一丝顽疾，通过奔跑，他回到了无休止地追逐厮杀的少年时代。他的身体内外都浸润了一种呐喊，让他分不清自己是否喊叫出声。

——小静！

有很多事情倒灌而来，比如在那个夕阳下他被自己在胸口划了一刀后恼怒地捂着伤口，比如他被卡车撞了却毫发无损举着朋友家的铁门怒吼着要杀死自己，比如他在自己家楼下企图一脚踹开电梯，又比如在最后他举着重物，消散了理智而只剩怒火的双眼凝视着自己，让他一度以为自己的胜利即将到来。呐，动手吧，动手吧！现在还没有晚！你还可以动手，还可以杀死我……这样，你就永远是我一个人的了！

“小静……小静！小静！！”

一直到死他也没有意识到，那冲破闸门灌入他脑海的画面，是死神出于怜悯而播放给他看的走马灯。在一片莫名的轰响中，胶片哗哗走到尽头，他耳边回响起刚刚与朋友发生过的对话。

“喂，新罗吗。是我。”

“啊啊，是啊，我现在在池袋呢。”

“……是关于小静的事。”

“不，我还活得好好的呢，我没事。”

“他啊。他——”

再度被风吹起的樱花终于迫使他停下脚步。他扭过头去，发现自己已经跑到了来良高中的校门口。学生穿着多年未变的水蓝校服，从自己身边三三两两说笑着走过。他看到了那栋教学楼，二十多年前他站在楼上的玻璃窗后，低下头来恰好看到他抬起脸来。他跑得精疲力尽，大口大口喘息着，一回头，发现他的身影已经不见了。

那里已经什么都没有了。

——小静……

幡然醒悟的瞬间，撕心裂肺的剧痛袭向双腿，他在周围人的惊呼中猛地摔倒在地。他喘着气挣扎着支起身子，手掌在水泥地面上磨出鲜红的擦痕，他闭着眼睛，又看到了他安静地躺在地板上的躯壳。

【此时此刻有谁在世上的某处死，】

【无缘无故地在世上死，】

手机冰凉的屏幕因为贴着面颊而变得温热，他低下头来，最后一次看到他的双眼。那漂亮的金色宛若深林之中亘古的琥珀，倒映着夕阳的流焰，哪怕已经永远失去了神采，此刻也光芒熠熠。

“——他看着我呢。”

在一阵并不存在的挽歌之中，他露出了微笑。

“他再也不会移开视线了。”

【望着我。】

“……临也先生？临也先生？！”

有什么人抓住了他的肩膀，他抬起头来，模模糊糊地看见了她焦急的面庞。他看着她的脸，她染着的金发，她泛着琥珀色的眼睛。她的嘴唇飞快地动弹着，好像嗡嗡地说了很多。

“……您还好吗？您怎么样了？为什么会在这里？您不是去……”

“呐，静绪。”

他打断她飞快的疑问，看到她猛然睁大了眼睛。啊啊，没错……他想起来了。这么多年来，他从来没这么喊过她，从来没有……静绪，这明明是他给她的名字。

“我觉得我可能需要轮椅了。”

“临也先生……？”

他苦笑着，在她变得惊恐的神情中，抓住她的肩。

“我好像……站不起来了。”

她原以为大雨会下到第二天早上，一直下到葬礼结束。然而在她起床对着镜子整理黑色的裙子时，雨水停息了。炫目的朝日从云层中探出，散发出了旺盛的热度，催促着雨水赶快蒸发。她将头发整整齐齐地挽好，走出客房时，看到一个全身漆黑的苗条身影，她的头上戴着一个黄色的狼耳头盔。

塞尔提·史特路尔森，这个池袋仅存的都市传说，见证了城市顶端兴旺和衰落的一切。这么多年过去了，只有她一点没变，无头妖精的身份让她注定要承受身边的人逐一离开的命运。尽管没有头颅，她却知道她在看着她。她朝她点了点头，对方就又转过身去。她像最初从爱尔兰搭乘岸谷森严所在的轮船到达池袋那样一言不发，她想，如果能看到她的头颅，那么就一定会发现她在哭。

在他葬礼开始的几个小时前她想起了他的死。他的情报屋事业在他临近40岁时也同样蒸蒸日上，因为年龄带给了他广阔的人脉和越发娴熟的手段，让他可以像十几年前发誓的那样站在全人类面前，而不被这个群体散发出的一切火焰灼伤。他的身边依旧零星聚集着几个从多年前就跟随者他的人，她不在的时候，就由那个叫遥人的少年帮他推着轮椅，就和以前一样。

但他的死亡并非毫无预兆。她觉得自己或许陷入了和他之前一样的境地，因为他好像随时随地都可能走向死亡。在一个麻醉剂用完了还没及时补充的傍晚，他保持着清醒，提出和她去建筑物的屋顶。她推着他上了天台，带着咖啡折回来的时候，却发现他正站在天台栏杆的外面。

他已经几个月没法站立，她不知道他是如何做到从轮椅上站起来，然后翻过那么高的护栏的。他靠着背后的栏杆，伫立在夕阳下的晚风之中，他的脸一如既往，笼罩在夕阳之下。在俯视着脚底的城市时，他笑起来，然后张开双臂。

“我啊，还是最喜欢人类了。”

她从那语气中判断出他并不是在和自己说话，于是知道那一刻即将来临。虽然她立刻伸手想把他拽回来，心里却知道自己什么也做不到。他的笑容如此强盛，脸上带着一种少年才有的神气，岁月、疾病和回忆带给他的创痕，此刻都消失得无影无踪。他拽着栏杆轻快地转了个身，衣角在高处的风中剧烈地鼓荡。

“帮我收拾东西吧。”

“您要走了吗？”她问。

“去池袋啊。他没有活过40岁不是吗？他生日还没到呢。”

他纠结着这种小孩子才会纠结的精确度，满脸认真地陷入了沉思，接着他又忽然抬起头来打量着她。他看了她几分钟，然后笑着叹了口气。

“但是果然，也还是我输了啊。”

“是我输了。输掉的人，果然一直都是我。”

他松开了栏杆，紧接着脚底滑了一下。她没来得及伸手捞住他的衣袖，就看着他张着双臂，仰面摔下了屋顶。

在略显潮湿的厅堂内，她看到了很多人。有这么多年一直梳着背头的、穿着黑衣的男人，他的面容和相册里一样冷静沉稳，身旁跟着一个留着微长头发的男人、一个混血青年，还有一个挽着发髻的女人。有岸谷新罗和他的无头妻子，他们身后是一个戴着毒气面罩的奇怪男人，身边跟着一个面容绮丽的金发女子。她看到一个同样步入中年的、有着黑色长发的女人，她穿着黑色的高领毛衣，面孔中留有年轻时的美丽，神情里带着几分对这一切都有预见的漠然。在遥人跑到大厅最前面后，她看到两个年轻的女子朝她走来。她们的五官一模一样，只是一个留着长发，一个留着短发，其中一个戴着眼镜而另一个没有。在她们俊秀的五官里，她找到了和他相似的痕迹。

她们看着她。所有人的人在她走过时，都忍不住看着她，看着她的头发，她的眼睛。但除此之外，她与任何人都不相同。她只是他在路途中收留的试验品，她并非自己选择成为任何人，她也从来不是任何人。她向双胞胎姐妹点了点头，接着就一言不发地呆在了角落里，看着葬礼走完它的流程，终于明白他也背对着她永远地离开。

因为没有任何遗嘱，他的亲人自作主张，将他葬在了池袋。她想起八年之间，他对自己无法控制地回到家乡是有多么憎恨，却无法逃脱那牢不可破的枷锁对他的束缚，丢下自己重建的一切不顾一切地来到他身边，只是因为听到了他即将死去的消息。从他在夕阳下用刀子将墙壁捅出深痕来时，她就察觉到，他是囚徒。夕阳下，那个眼睛里燃烧着恨意的男人，是一个无法逃离枷锁的死囚。

葬礼结束后，却又下起了雨。大雨荒诞可笑地停了一早上，仿佛就是给他们腾出时间来完成最后的送葬。她没有带伞，只能被困在屋檐下，又因为雨下得越来越大而不得不躲进室内。她原以为礼堂边的小房间里空无一人，却在进门时看到一个人背对着他，站在窗户边，低着头看着手里的什么。

她没有在葬礼上留意他，因为她没有看清他的长相，也实在不知道他是谁。但此刻，听到她进门的动静，他就回过头来。他留着柔软的黑发，也已经不再年轻。然而他俊美得逼人，就连时间也无法掩盖那种美貌。在那秀丽至极的脸庞中，她看到他柔和了许多的轮廓间，也埋藏着那种隐隐约约的锐利。他没有任何表情，那种淡漠的垂着眼的姿态，与金发的男人如出一辙。

“打扰了，你是……”

他的回答确认了她的猜想，他朝她点点头：“你好。我是平和岛幽。”

他很显然知道她是谁，却没有任何多余的表示，只是将手里的东西递过来，示意她看。他的脸上看不出任何的情绪，像是刻意为之，看到她疑惑的眼神，他继续面无表情地开口。

“这是哥哥的东西。”

“诶？”

是那个男人的遗物吗。她看着手里轻飘飘的物件，发现那是一张存折。在他的默许下她翻开它，看到上面的数字，不算天文数字，却也很丰厚，足以让一个人平静地度过几年。她望着他不明所以，眼前的男人换了个姿势，靠在窗户边。

“虽然已经没什么意义了……但是，让你知道一下，总还是好的吧。”

“那是哥哥这几年来存的钱。”

他的十指交叉起来。他依然平静地向她叙述着。

“身体出问题后，他认识的医生向我建议说，让他搬离池袋，去安静的地方调养几年，可能会好一些。哥哥他很容易被人惹怒，所以从一开始就很想住在清静的乡下。我和父母都有建议他搬出池袋，去以前祖父母居住过的乡下住几年，钱什么的不用担心。但是他没有同意。”

“哥哥在这方面非常坚持。他拒绝了我们所有人，包括他所有朋友的帮助，哪怕后来大家退让说钱算是借给他的，他也没有答应。他说他已经给所有人添了够多的麻烦了，绝对不能再让我们出钱帮助他。他说，这笔钱他可以自己攒够。只要攒够能够住上几年的钱，他就搬到乡下去。”

“我们有一些亲戚一直住在乡下，那里的生活成本比池袋要低得多，只是住上几年的话并不需要很大一笔钱。哥哥依旧去工作，在不能收债后他就找到了其他的工作，也回到过以前的酒吧。因为身体被限制，他也很少发火后毁坏公共财物，所以他的收入比以前要稳定得多，加上以前的积蓄，就有了一笔钱。”

“我想，他大概在很早以前前，就攒够了去乡下隐居的钱了吧。”

“但是他一直没有走。”

平和岛幽一直毫无表情的脸上，突然像漾起了浅浅波纹的湖面那样，浮现出一丝微笑。

“哪怕是最后那几年，他也一直煞有介事地找借口。像是，烟抽的比以前多了，增加了开销，或是又在工作时弄坏了很贵重的东西需要赔钱，等等。哥哥从来就不是个聪明的人，后来编造借口就像小孩子一样。最后我们所有人都明白，他只是不想离开而已。”

“他就像是要等着什么东西一样，一直留在池袋。我们没有任何人去问过他到底在等什么，但好像我们所有人也都知道。最后没有人阻拦他了，我们就看着他等待着。他早就存够了维持几年生活的钱了，但他从未离开过。”

“一直到死，他都没有离开。”

她仿佛又一次看到了那个金发的男人。唯一见到他的那一回，他蹲坐在公寓楼下的角落里，打火机微弱的光短暂地照亮了他瘦削的脸，他的手指将水泥地捏得变形，浓重的烟味占领了他身体的每一寸。抽烟是会上瘾的，有什么人这样对她说。任何让人上瘾的东西都很棘手。她又听到了男人恶声恶气的低吼，他朝着他毕生的宿敌吼着，不许再来池袋了！然后他继续一个人呆在他的公寓里，继续日复一日地等待着他毫无规律再次出现。

囚徒并不只有折原临也一个人。平和岛静雄也是囚徒。他们是一样的。没有人能阻拦他们的离开，除了他自己。他们两个被无法打破的锁链永远地拴在一起，困在深渊中的牢笼里，无论如何都无法逃脱，不得不一直面对着彼此的一切。她看到他因为回忆咬牙切齿面如死灰最后纵声狂笑，而同一时刻他被困在彼此纠缠数年的城市内，因为内心毒||瘾般的期待与渴求无法迈出一步。

而现在他们终于可以完好无损地离开了。

她的心脏像是卸下了从被收养那一天开始就一直背负着的重担，告别男人后她不顾大雨滂沱，走进雨中。她在金发被淋得湿透后开始冒着雨飞跑。朦胧激昂的雨幕中，她看到了他，他周身环绕着的、温柔宽厚却又孤独空白的爱意磁场，他最终被感情摧毁殆尽的壳，他的怀抱之后幽深无底的深渊。投入他怀抱的所有人都将坠入那深渊之中尸骨无存，只有一个人除外。

“看着我。”

他梦呓般的话语带着毒液一样的微笑，最后一次奏响在命运的波涛之中。

“因为我这辈子最讨厌你了。”

（END）

2015/7/19

**Author's Note:**

> 好久不看这篇文了。在看到那句“望着我”时，哪怕是隔了五年也还是心跳骤停一秒。  
> 陷入自我感动。但我是真的爱这篇。


End file.
